


This is the worst but best story ever

by pepiinot, Pepinot, Spoopy__ghost



Category: N/A - Fandom
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-20 11:20:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10661508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pepiinot/pseuds/pepiinot, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pepinot/pseuds/Pepinot, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spoopy__ghost/pseuds/Spoopy__ghost
Summary: This is a story pepinot and i did....it is very Ughhh i cant explain if you lilenit then welcome to hell there is no piont to tbis story but we though yall might get a laugh put of it XD have funLove spoopy and pepiinotOh and i typed the wrong ussr im so sorry other human i om a dumb ass im so so so so soooo sorry i put you into this





	This is the worst but best story ever

**Author's Note:**

> Im sothis was written in a middle of band clasd btw

“-IS THIS GAY ENOUGH FOR YOU HOE” 

BOBBY THE HOMOPHOBIC TooMATO (HES GAYYYYY).... ALSO A STRIPPER NAMED THININON (CINONMON) WHAT EVER…. WELL THIS IS A STORY A VARY GAY STORY SO LETS SATRTTTTTT

 

AHHHHHHHH BOBBY MOANS AS HE IS GETTING ANAL FROM A TACO. BOBBY LOOKS AS THE TACO THRUSTS HIS HIS MIGHTY GAUACAMOLE CHICKEN INTO HIS MANLY TRACT OF LAND. BOBBY LOVES THE FEELING OF JACKETS(THE TACO) BIG ASS SICK DICK. BOBBY DROOLS AND SOME CUM COMES OUT OF HIS MOUTH, SEEDS AND ALL. BOBBY YELLLLS TO STOP BUT TACO WILL NOT HE NEEDS THIS TO LAST THE WHOLE FIVE MIUNETS HE BOUGHT OFF HIM. “IM GONNA DIEEEEEEE” BOBBY SCREEECHS. “I GIVE N OFUCKS” TACO RESPONDS THRUSTING HARDER INTO BOOBBYS AYSSSHOUWL. BOBBY’S BOSS THEN BREAKS DOWN THE DOOR YELLING “JESUS GONNS GET UR ASS, THE BIBLE SAUS NO U GAY FUCKS1!!11”

“AWEEE SHIET THE MAYNE MAYN HASSS BUSTERDDD JEWSSSS” SAID THE CREEPY MAN WHO FILMS THIS SHIT HAPPENING.  
‘WHEN U GET HERE” BOBBY SIAD. THE ROOF OF THE BUILDING BROKE OFF AS JESUS FELL THROUGH “SHIT FUCK ASS DICK!’ JEUS STOPED AT STARED AT WHAT WAS HAPPENENING AND STARTED TWERKING(THE TACO AND TOMATO ARE STILL FUCKING BTW). JESUS THEN HEARD A “SHOOOMF” AS HIS DICK SLAPED A LIGHT OFF THE WALL. TACO STOPPED AND SCREENED HE HATES BIG DICKS (EVEN THOU HE HAZ A STREAP ONNN) SO BOBBY WAS LIKE HAY ZEUS YOU WANNA PICE OF DIS AYSSS. JESUS STRUTTED OFTER TO BOBBY IN THE GAYEST WAY POSSIBLE (FUCK HETRO) HE PICKED UP BOBBY (WHO IS STILL GETTING FUCKED) AND PLACED HIS DICK IN THE TACO AND BEGAN THRUSTIONG THEN EVERYONE HEARD A LUD CRACK ( NOT COCAIN) THE TACO SPLIT IN HALF AND THERE WAS MAET EVERYWHUR THE ALLMIGHTY DICK OF GOD ZOOMED INTO BODDY WITHOUT WARNNING. WITH THE MAGICAL GAY POWERS THEY ALL POSESED, THEY FLEW INTO SPACE THURUST CREATING A NEW WORLD OF GAYNESS…..( MANY YEARSSSS LAYTER) AND THAT LITTLE JOHNY, IS WHY YOU DON’T LIKE PUSSYBOBBY SAID TO HIS SON. “WHERE YOU GOIN DADDY” YU CANT SAY THET ONLY MY GAY LOVERS CAN “THORRY PAPI” BOBBY WENT OFF TO WORK. BOOBY WAS VERY HAPPY AND LOVED HIS SON BUT ON HIS WAY TO WORK HE SAW A GIRL AND BOY HOLDING HANDS…. “THE ACTUALL FUCK IS GOIN ON, YOU FUCKEN FAGGOATS Cnt do dat here.” THE HELL WE CAN “THE MAYN MANYN YELLED” BOBLY LUNGERD AT THE MAYN AND GAVE IT TO HIM IN DA AYSS WHOLE. (HI COULDNT SATND STRAIGHT) THE MAN SOON WENT FULL ON GAY AND KILLED HIS FEMAIL PARTHERE. SO THE NEXT DAY BOOBY ACAULLY BEAME A BOOB “ WTF ID THIS NIPPLE DICK” BOOBBY WENT TPHIS SON “ JOHNY, THE STRAIGHTS HAVE INVaded” JOHNY LOST HIS SHIT.DA HELK DAYD YOU CAYN FOOL ME LIKE DAT…. WOIT JUR NOYS JOKIN. FUUUUUUUUCK ILL HAVE TO FUCK MY BICH IN THE AYSS TONIGHT SO I CAN RECREATE MY GAYNESSSS. “GOOD BOY MY SON” JONNY LEFT BOBBY SPOKE OUT LOUD “HOW TH FUCK DID I HAVE A SON IM GAY” TACO’S GHOST FLEW AND HIT HIS HEAD ON THE WINDOW… BUT HE EVENTUALLY CAME IN HE SAYD “BOBBY...THIS IS A REALLY SHITTY WATTPAD FANFICTION, THIS IS ONE OF THOSE FREAKY MPREG BULLSHIT STORIES!1111!!!”

“THE HELLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL YOU YOU FEEEED LIEEEEESSSS” BOBBY YELLED VERY LOUDLY SO IT TOOK …. “IM ADAYN TACO NOT A FUKIN BEAR… BUT ANY WAY TO HAVE TO WAKE UP” BOBY WAS CONFUZZLED AND SOON REAILZED HE WAS IN A VERY DEEP COMA CAUSED BY ANAL PENETRATIOM. WHILE IN THE HOSPITAL A DOCTOR WENT BYE HIM AND SAYD “OH HEY DADDY’ AND TOOK OUT HIS FLESH FLUTE AND STUCK IT IN HIS ASS. THE DOCTOR MOANES LIKE A GOAT “OH FUCNDJHVHFU MEEE UGHHHHHHHHHH HUUUUDDDUUUURRRRRRRR!!!11!!1” HOURS LAYTOR THE DOCTOR WALKED AWAY AND LICKED HIS LIPS “BUY DADDDY” HE SAID IN A BLAACK MAYNS VOICE BOBBY REALIZED HIS TRUE CALLING… BEING….A …TOMATO IN A SALAD… JK HESA STRIPPER ON COLFAX. 

 

THE END...FOR NOW.

**Author's Note:**

> IM SO SO SO SOOOO SORRY


End file.
